catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly
"Human" Kimberly is the cats' neighbor and one of their few human friends. Gordon has a huge crush on her, but she's absolutely clueless. Personality She is an 8-year-old Mexican-American girl with a lot of heart, and an obsession with unicorns. She is one of the few human friends the cats have. Kimberly doesn't think they're greedy, and she just accepts her feline neighbors for who they are and sees the good in their fur-covered hearts. She comes out in more than 3 quarters of all the show's episodes. Human Kimberly has three known human friends named Caitlyn, Caitlyn and Charlotte. Nick.de Bio Menschenkind Kimberly – wie sie liebevoll von Gordon genannt wird – ist die 8-jährige, süße kleine Nachbarin von Blik, Gordon und Waffle. Character Design Human Kimberly has light tan skin and a gap in her teeth. She has long brown hair and wears a white collared light pink shirt. The character wears blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers with laces. Appearances Human Kimberly has come out in most episodes of Catscratch. Her first appearance was in "Unicorn Club." Her last appearance was in "Duck and Cover." Kimberly's House Human Kimberly is the other neighbor of the cats. Her abode is rather modest in comparison to the rest of the neighborhood. It has pale blue walls, a greenish blue roof, and a wide field of grass for animals to play around in. Interiors We first see the inside of the place in "Slumber Party", when the cats crashed her slumber party for root beer. The inside contains many couches, lamps and tables, with a fire place on a green wall. It's a simple, clean, little house. Special Kimberly Hospital For Love and Care The place is also the Special Kimberly Hospital For Love and Care. A homemade health care institution for healing injured animals. However, there is a bit of controversy surrounding an event that takes place in the hospital. During the healing process, Kimberly will suddenly take them to have gumdrop tea and muffins with Mr. Kippie, Colonel Rufus and Lady Nickynam (of whom are just dolls). This has sparked traumatic fear among one of their patients and it is unknown if anything is being done about the event. The Unicorn Club In her yard, she has a little cottage hosting The Unicorn Club. A gathering of unicorn fanatics of only the highest caliber. The song Kimberly sings while setting up is presumed to be the Unicorn Club's theme song. Every so often, the group will debate on which among them will be the Royal Queen Unicorn Princess. Her friends Caitlyn, Caitlyn and Charolette are most likely members, and Gordon once attempted to gain membership to get closer to Kimberly. Gallery Prancy Prance Unicorn.png|Kimberly singing a tune about fancy pants unicorns. Human Kimberly.png|How Gordon sees Kimberly. Kimberly returns to setting up.png|Kimberly informs Gordon of The Unicorn Club's upcoming meeting. To power the Happiness Rainbow.png|"Do you know how much Enchanted Water a unicorn has to drink to power the Happiness Rainbow?" Unicorn Safety Sword.png|Her Unicorn Safety Sword she crafted from magic berries, honey drops and sugary pie crust. Back, fowl beast.png|The sword in use. You guys.png|Kimberly voices her disapproval of Caitlyn and Caitlyn's laughing at Gordon's stumpy tail. Kimberly notices the cats.png|Kimberly notices Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik chasing after her wagon of Root Beer crates. We're gonna play truth-or-dare.png|The Girls Only Slumber Party (Three of these girls are not like the others.) I brought you a present.png|She gives stuffed plushie ponies to folks to help make them feel better. Human Kimberly nodding whilst drinking a root beer float.gif|Human Kimberly nodding whilst drinking a root beer float. Yes you are.png|Kimberly excited about the new world. 266.png|One of the completed slider puzzles from "Catscratch: Slider" Kimberly.jpg|An old image from the Nick website. Human Kimberly-0.png Thumb-kimberlythegreat.gif Trivia * ﻿Even though it's never confirmed, it's possible Human Kimberly attends 2nd or 3rd grade, considering her age. * Kimberly is the only one of the main characters not to come out in "To The Moon." * Human Kimberly is the only female main character and also the only human main character (aside from Hovis). * Her parents are never shown, though she'd have very trusting ones if any, since she was allowed to enter stores and host slumber parties on her own.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Unicorn Club